Birthday Girl
by tortoise of immense chocolate
Summary: i hope you enjoy this book but it is my first story and i know its a bit all over the place if you like it i will write another chapter please please please comment even if it is bad thanks
1. Birthday Girl

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I'm looking in the mirror, and I have to admit the tightness in my dad's old hunting jacket wasn't just my mind. None of my clothes fit me right now. I guess I'm having to many cheese buns and cupcakes, but Peeta is just to kind to say no to, he's like a grandma always feeding you up.

"Katniss where are you?" It's Peeta. The phrase 'speak of the devil' flashes through my head.

"I'm here," I yell down the stairs

"Come down sweetheart" what the hell is Haymitch doing here, and why the hell is he sober?

I fumble with my hair but finally get it into a plait. I race down the stairs taking them two at a time. I get to the front porch and a small crowd is waiting for me what's going on? I guess the look on my face must have been funny because everyone stared laughing…wait not laughing singing the tune rings a bell, suddenly it hits me its my birthday. I think it must be strange to forget my birthday but I really don't think it's important. I look around the room everyone is there Primm, Rue, Mum, Dad, Thresh

Glimmer, Gale everyone I know is here.

I look in the corner and see a huge 4-tear cake lined with candles. It's black and has a gold bow and a sheath full to the brim with my favourite arrows. I can feel my jaw hanging open, I try to compose myself and I wish that I could just go outside in to the spring morning and run to the woods. Instead I let everyone make a fuss of me and eat my cake. The bow was left for me and to my surprise it's real and I can't wait to use it. I look around the room once more and see everyone I care about and love and some like Haymitch that I can't wait to see the back of. The celebration lasts all day and at least 2 tears of the cake have been engulfed.

It's about 3 in the morning when I crawl upstairs and I don't even have time to check my facebook .I fall asleep with my leggings still on. I didn't dream that night. I wake up in the morning and it's about 8 o'clock so I don't want to wake anyone up. I walk over to my wardrobe and pick out my sweats and a hoodie. I sneak down the stairs and cram a slice of the creamy rich cake in to my mouth the butter icing coating my teeth with sugar and fat. I fix myself a hot chocolate in my over sized flask and as I pass, another slice of that cake for later. I pull my hunting bag over my shoulder it's already packed and ready to go I grab the spare key and close the door quietly behind me.

I run out to the forest and climb the nearest tree. I look out over the district and think about my life whilst I drink the hot chocolate and eat my cake. There is a party next week to celebrate the end of the hunger games obviously everyone knew it was an act but we don't want the game makers to get rich for no reason. Getting picked at the reaping was in fact a great honour and you get a real good pay and make good friends.

The party was going to be a blast, spin the bottle, truth or dare, drinking competitions.

Actually this isn't going to be that good maybe I could weasel out of it. Oh god I will be sick everywhere. I'm doomed


	2. the dressing

Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

It's the day of the party and once again I can't find anything half descent to wear, so as usual, I text Cinna. Knowing it'll take a while for him to reply, I get my mum to do the complex plaits around my head that everyone always compliments. About a minute after I text my phone began to bleep. The text read:

_Katniss I don't know what's in your wardrobe, it's a black tie event so a cocktail dress or something_ _made of silk. Please don't go put on a red dress and green shoes on, or something like that, Ask Primm to help you._

_How about you wear the mocking jay pin. See you at the party._

_X X X Cinna _

Well that sucks I don't own any silk so it will have to be a cocktail dress.

Ooh this blue one is nice it's a sparkly royal blue with a gold belt around the waist, it's down to my knees at the back and maybe a foot shorter on the front. It will look really nice with some gold shoes and my pin.

"Primm" I knock on the door,

"Primm hurry up" ugh she is taking ages

I give up and just walk in to her room, that's why she wasn't answering she has her earphones in. I walk across the room and turn of her Ipod.

"Primm I need help" I make my voice soft for her

"What do you need?" she is just so kind,

"Does this match up?" I ask

"Oh wow that's beautiful"

"Thanks"

I walk back out to my room and pull on a pair of skin colour stockings and slide the dress over my shoulders I tug on the zip but can't get it to move up.

"Primm!"

"Coming . . . yes?" she says walking in to my room,

"Help me get this on," I say indicating to the dress

She wanders over and pulls but it only moves a centimetre or so up before jamming again.

"Suck in" she commands so I do as always. Once I have sucked in the dress zip slides up easy.

"There you go" and she walks out of the room.

Great, the dress is squeezing my body tight but I want to impress them all so I'll have to live. I pull the 4-inch wedges on to my feet and attach the pin over my heart. I don't bother with makeup. I look over my shoulder at my clock its 6 o'clock just enough time for me to grab my phone kiss everyone goodbye before heading to the party.


	3. Chapter 3 the party (part 1)

Chapter 3: the party part 1

Katniss' POVI arrived at the party with plenty time to save but to my surprise everyone was there and everyone was sober, even Haymitch. I slowly walked in to the room and assessed my situation. Everyone stopped talking at once and just looked at me.

Effie was the one to break the silence.

"Katniss!" she squealed, running over to hug me," you look lovely!"

"Thanks so do you" I reply modestly.

"Katniss" it was Cinna this time. " You look beautiful I'm proud"

"Cinna!" Effie sounds outraged,

"Sorry gorgeous" Cinna says staring deep in to his new wife's eyes.

I sneak away from them and stand next to Peeta and Haymitch.

"Oh hello sweetheart" Haymitch crooned

"Peeta, why isn't the bar open?" I have to ask,

"The bar opens in a minute, by the way you look ravishing!"

I can tell you I was getting sick of the compliments now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls let the 78th annual drinking games begin!" Effie called out

The room filled with chimes of laughter.

"First the drinking competitions, people get in to groups of your friends and most importantly have fun!"

We all got in to groups in my group was:

Me, Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, Effie, Joannah, Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Gale, Thresh and Mags.

Our personal bar sever brought out a tray of 12 shots of all different sorts each so in total there was 144 shots.

"Right what should we play first?" I asked

"Lets play did or didn't" Effie suggests we all think this is a good idea

"Right who here was involved in one of the hunger games?" asks Cinna

Everyone takes a shot. I feel instantly sick.

"Everyone who is a victor?" says Peeta

Everyone apart from Cinna, Gale and Thresh all took a drink.

This time I was sick I had time to make it to the bathroom but only just.

When I came out everyone was really drunk so it was time for the next game spin the bottle.

We put a spirit bottle on the floor that was kindly emptied by Haymitch and the game began . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The party (part 2)

The bottle spun round five times before slowly grinding to a holt, it was pointed at Cinna.

"Truth or dare?" it was Haymitch that started this party so he got to ask the first question

"Truth"

"Why did you marry Effie, I bet it was to help her with her fashion sense?" he was gurgling now and swaying side to side.

"I married her because I love her!"

A slow red flush began to spread its way around Effie's face that even the thick layer of makeup couldn't conceal.

"Ooh lala . . ."

Cinna spun the bottle and it landed on Peeta.

"Truth or dare?"

" Dare" I suspect he was acting macho

" I dare you to lick Haymitch's foot!"

We all laughed (apart from Peeta and Haymitch) Peeta paled considerably at the prospect; we all know how little Haymitch bathed.

Grimacing he knelt down stuck out his pink tongue and licked the foot of doom.

We all screamed with laughter.

Peeta promptly sat up and ran to the toilets- he came out sucking a lemon!

The bottle was spun once more . . . it landed on Haymitch.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to drink what ever I make you" I chuckle

"Ok" he retorts warily

I race in to the kitchen and open all the cupboards I open the fridge and take out:

5 eggs

2 Peppers

1 cucumber

A carton of orange juice

And a bottle of milk

In the cupboard I got:

A bottle of tobasco

A box of corn flour

And some bananas

I walk over to the blender and mix the ingredients for some reason it turns out a sickly green with white floating on it. It smells awful and makes me gag; I pour the repugnant liquid in to a clear glass pint glass and carry it out to Haymitch . . .


End file.
